She Likes Me For Me
by dancingsparrow112
Summary: First fic in this fandom. TroyOC The new girl in town meets Troy during summer vaction. She makes a big impression on him. Will it last?


She Likes Me For Me

OK. This is my first HSM fic, so go easy on me. I own nothing except my OC, Isabel who is based on me. A lot actually. But, with some changes. Major pairings are Jelsi, Zekpay, Chaylor, Ryella and Troy/OC.

Background story- this fic is set after HSM 2. The gang worked at Lava Springs for about a month. Troy and Gaberiella broke up. She got together with Ryan. If there are any questions, review!!!! Everything should be explained later in the fic.

Anyway, enjoy!!!

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Ouch!"

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Troy Bolton rolled over, checking to see if the person he had just colided with was OK.

"Yeah. I'm OK. I've had worse. How about you? Hurt?" She shook her head, clearing any dizziness from her eyes. Her dog sidled closer to Troy, tail wagging, happy to find someone who could be a potential back-scratcher.

"Ummm. Yeah, I guess I'm alright." He started to pet the dog absentmindedly.

"You guess or you know. Pick one." She smiled at him. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had on basketball shorts, blue wife-beater and well-used sneakers.

"Uh...I...I know. Ummm. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Troy Bolton." He stood, reaching out his hand to pull her up.

"I'm Isabel Collins. Just moved here a couple days ago. The house over there, the white with green shutters." She pointed down the street, a few houses away.

"Hey! Wow! I live next door. The red and white one, on the right. Wow. That's weird." He looked at her, but realized what he had just said. "But that's really cool, though. Seriously." He smiled at her. She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that's kinda cool. Well, I had better be going. I have to un-pack some more today. Mom's orders." She rolled her eyes at the last sentence and smiled knowingly at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Izzy started walking down the sidewalk, the dog clearly not wanting to leave Troy, but after slight tug on the leash she started trotting after Izzy. Troy stared after her.

"Hey! Wait up! Can I walk with you? You know, to show you around and stuff." She turned around to face him. His eyes pleaded with her, blue turning almost grey.

"O.K. I guess. " She gave a small shrug and turned around. He fell into step next to her as they continued down the block.

"So, I guess you're gonna go to East High this fall, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm actually really nerveous. Coming from a forgien country back to the US. is...Well, really different."

"Wow. A forgien country. Where?"

"Norway. It's next to Sweden."

"Oh... Cool. Is it cold there?_" C'mon Bolton! Could you ask a more stupid question? Is it cold? Hello! Idiot! Get your foot out of your mouth!!!_

"Only in the fall. The winter is pretty brutal. Frezing or even below and really dark for most of teh day. We only get a few hours of sun until begining of January. Oh, yeah, and the snow. It's really high, close to a meter. Which is close to three feet. Otherwise it's pretty normal weather overthere. I love summers there. It's almost never over 75. Perfect." She looked wistfully out at the neighborhood.

"Wow. That's really cool. Sounds like a fun place to live. Must be kinda weird to move back here, huh?"

"Yeah... The languages are what's really mixing me up. I keep thinking in both and...well, I confuse myself all the time." She laughed at herself, leaning back slightly. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and Troy couldn't help but join her.

"You know something?" He asked her as their laughter died down.

"No. What?" She turned to look him in the eye.

"You have a beautiful laugh." _That wasn't very smart, Bolton. Beautiful laugh? Not good. She's gonna think you're a creepy stalker dude._

"Hmmm. I've never heard that one before. And I mean that. No one has ever told me that. Thank you." She smiled at him, a slow almost bashful smile. He was having trouble breathing again. And this time it wasn't becuase of the fall.


End file.
